


【洛神组】【迟贺天天落地多伦多】I see you

by orphan_account



Series: 洛神组迟贺天天落地多伦多 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *RPS，圈地自萌，不升真人，借用一句“谁上升谁肾亏”*私设天天编舞的地点是lori的花岗岩俱乐部*云老师查阅地图得知花岗岩俱乐部和tcc之间只有4.4km距离，故事将围绕这4.4km展开*可爱他们的，OOC我的*觉不觉得这个预警有些熟悉？*是的又是我们*来自爱搞事的[洛神组]，虽然这次有时间参与搞事的只有五个人*别跑，五个人也能把你留下来*文/[洛神组]半死梧





	【洛神组】【迟贺天天落地多伦多】I see you

难得的休息日，金博洋睡得迷迷糊糊的，听到手机在响还以为是闹钟，顺手就给关了。

没过一会儿，又是一个闹钟，按了。

又是一个，按了。

又……等等他有设这么多闹钟吗？

金博洋一个鹞子翻身鲤鱼打挺，猛地从被窝的诱惑里坐起——起太猛脑充血又躺下去了。

尽管眼前一片金星，但他还是看到了手机屏幕上男友的FaceTime申请。

“羽生？”

半梦半醒的声音奶甜奶甜的，羽生被无缘无故挂了三个电话的心立马得到了抚慰，原本腹稿的抱怨也在喉头化作一汪蜜水。

我男朋友怎么能这么可爱？

羽生·今天也被男友的可爱打败·结弦绝望地想。

金博洋一边揉着眼睛往洗手间走，一边举着手机打哈欠，头发乱糟糟的，脸上还有耳机线压出的红印：

“今天是你来Granite还是我去tcc？”

自从羽生到了多伦多，两个人就过上了休息日约会的甜蜜情侣生活，平常一般是谁休假谁探班，今天难得他们两个都休息。金博洋探头看了看外面阳光晴朗的好天气，捉摸着要不要去哪溜达一下。

“天天去过Teddington Park吗，今天要不要在那里见面？”

金博洋打开地图看了下才发现原来俱乐部旁边还有个森林公园，琢磨了一下自己那双新买的慢跑鞋放哪个箱子里了，含了口水把牙膏沫子吐了，清了清喉咙：

“行啊，正好我也没去过，在公园哪啊。”

“我也不知道。”

“哈？哥你真的假的啊。”

“不是都说情侣之间会有心灵感应吗，”羽生结弦神情严肃，但是嘴角那一抹笑还是暴露出他的恶劣本质，“我们就开着视频不报方位，一起朝着对方的方向走，看看能不能找到对方。”

这还挺有意思的，金博洋也没多想，就一口答应了下来。

来到多伦多也有快一个月了，平日里宿舍冰场两头跑，偶尔的休息时间也要去羽生的俱乐部，所以金博洋真的很久没这么休闲地在森林里随便晃了。

本来他还带着耳机和羽生结弦有一搭没一搭的聊着新节目，还旁敲侧击着想要问出对方的位置，只是苦于自己也是第一次来公园，就算羽生报出自己的位置他也不定能不能走到呢。

但是走着走着，或许是公园太过安静，也或许是男友的声音太过温柔，原先小跑着的步伐逐渐慢了下来，甚至有时候瞧见松鼠还绕着小路去跟着瞧。来到多伦多后新节目的压力，跳跃定点的困难，以及北京周期的不安，都在这个能够听见森林呼吸的地方慢慢平复下去了。

让人觉得可以一直这样走下去——

说是这么说，他都走了半个多小时了哎，平日里就算绕着外面的大路，四公里多也差不多要到了，没道理两个人一起走还遇不到啊。

难道说他俩走岔路了？

金博洋有点不安，他这才回想起耳机里已经很久没传来羽生的声音了，掏出手机一看，视频界面上——

是自己的背影？

猛地转头，果然瞧见小路尽头，是举着手机的羽生结弦。

“我看见天天喽。”

羽生结弦的声音，那温柔的，让人充满力量的声音在耳边响起，金博洋居然觉得鼻子有点发酸。

羽生本来还觉得看着男友已经忘了找自己在公园里自顾自玩挺有意思的，瞧见他站在原地擦眼睛，立马就慌了，三步并作两步地赶过去把他抱在怀里，眼见他眼眶发红，也不知道原因就赶紧道歉。

“对不起对不起，不是故意不告诉天天的。”

“是因为看着天天自己玩太可爱了所以不由自主地就跟着了。”

“好吧其实我早就知道天天在哪了”

“天天手机开了定位，我一直都看着。”

金博洋吸了吸鼻子，抬起头来看他：“我眼睛进灰了。”

“……”

沉默，沉默是今天的多伦多。

“羽生你刚才是不是说你盯着我定位呢？”

现在收回之前的话还来得及吗，羽生结弦抱着金博洋左顾右盼寻找时空门的存在。

“羽——生——结——弦——”

男朋友睁大了眼睛开始露出一副无辜表情，企图萌混过关。

“算了。”

天总今儿心情好，不跟你计较。

金博洋回手抱住羽生。

哼，其实我早就看见你了。

 

END


End file.
